Begin Again
by crashing-avalanches
Summary: It was on this day, Christmas, Saruhiko Fushimi watched love begin again. Merry Christmas everyone on FF Net! A little late Christmas fic, but enjoy the SaruMi the same! Written for my baby sunhei18 on twitter


_I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again_

_~Taylor Swift~Begin Again~_

* * *

Yata Misaki walked slowly down the empty park, watching the snowflakes swirl around him. Reaching a bench, he dumped himself on it and dropped his skateboard on the ground, staring blankly up the gray skies that had started to darken due to the night coming.

He blinked before noticing for the first time that he was actually alone. He frowned, puzzled. The park usually buzzed with people, the fields filled with kids and teenagers while the benches held lovey-dovey couples that shared a scarf.

Oh right, it was Chistmas.

That's why no one was here.

They were probably all at home with their families or lovers, fighting over the Christmas crackers to pull and the turkey or pudding to eat. After all, Christmas was a time of love, friendship and family, where all the petty squabbles of the year were put aside to celebrate this time of presents and festive.

It wasn't that he had no family to return to though.

* * *

Just about 15 minutes ago, Misaki was at Izumo's bar where the entire HOMRA clan celebrated Christmas every year. Everyone was laughing and drinking to their heart's content while Mikoto-san just watched from the bar where Kusanagi-san was on the phone with someone. The blonde shot a sideways glance at Mikoto-san, smirked dryly before resuming his conversation on the phone.

Just then, the bell at the front of the bar tinkled and an unexpected guest stepped in.

The entire HOMRA gang had just blinked at Munakata Reisi standing in front of them, dressed in a simple blue shirt with black pants; the shock getting to them too much to actually react or attack like they usually would have. However, the brown eyes behind the clear frames of his rectangular glasses were fixed on only one person; and that was no other than the redhead that met his gaze almost immediately.

Mikoto's mouth had curled up into a rare smirk as he slipped off the stool and made his way towards the bluenette, never breaking their gaze. With the entire clan watching, he had grabbed the Blue King by the hand and yanked him to the back of the shop, where the heavy door had closed with a loud clang behind them. The entire clan was shocked before Kusanagi gestured to them to keep the party going, and Misaki had taken advantage of the situation to slip away.

* * *

The scene with the Blue and Red Kings had reminded him of how he used to celebrate Christmas, when Saru was still with him. How they would just leave the noisy party, Saru taking the lead, grasping Misaki's fingers tightly in his delicate hand and sneaking out of the back door into the streets. He would just rush down alleys and sidestreets, giving Misaki not so much of a hint as he dashed towards their destination.

Every year, Saru just found something to surprise him.

He had been to a dock, a beach, and even a small tent pitched on the side of a hill. Saru would happily produce a basket full of their favorite food, pour hot chocolate into disposable mugs and sit there and feed him while they shared a scarf. He had always been speechless and Saru hurried about, making sure that he ate and that he was warm.

It was wonderful times that they had together.

This is his first Christmas without Saru, and he isn't sure how he was supposed to spend it. It was always different without Saru.

Heck, everything was different without Saru.

He shivered as rubbed his arms as he breathed out another sigh, watching his breath crystalise in front of him. Why didn't he think of grabbing his coat?

Oh right, Saru always brought their coats and scarves. He had never thought of it before. Everything was done by Saru, he had never lifted a finger before.

Come to think of it, he had not lifted a finger to stop their crumbling relationship from falling apart either.

Hot wet tears started falling from his eyes and he couldn't stop them. Misaki just wiped at his eyes with his sleeves, trying to stem to flow but he just couldn't. He missed Saru too much, especially on this special day.

* * *

"Misaki?"

His head snapped up at the familiar voice, the tears cascading down his cheeks forgotten for once. His bleary gaze centred on the familiar bluenette in front of him.

"Sa…ru..?

"Misaki! What are you doing out without a jacket!? You'll catch a cold at this rate!"

Immediately dropping the bags that he was carrying, Saru immediately rushed forward to shrug off his jacket and drape it around Misaki. He then pulled out a hankerchief and started wiping the snow off Misaki's hair and shirt, dusting off the snowflakes on his shoulders. Stunned into shock, all Misaki could do was sit there and let Saru mother him.

Like old times.

Suddenly, Saru's wrist was caught in a tight grasp and he lifted his head cautiously to meet Misaki's tear-filled eyes. The brunette was staring at him through a sheen of tears in his eyes as his other hand slowly moved to cup his face.

Saru's face softened and he moved to hold Misaki in his arms, cradling his beloved Misaki in his arms.

"I'm real, Misaki don't worry."

It then hit Misaki real and hard that it was Saru _Saru_, in front of him. In the flesh.

He immediately pulled Saru into a hug and cried into his shoulder, loud, and let his emotions flow. He cried and cried until his voice was hoarse and Saru just holds him and kisses his head and lets him spill his emotions out.

Raw, bare, and feeling.

* * *

When the Christmas bell rung loud, echoing in the empty night, a couple sharing a scarf huddled together on a bench, the taller figure feeding the shorter one a scone.

_"I missed you Saru, I missed you so much."_

_"Well, I didn't think you'll be here. I was counting on my instincts."_

_"Heh? Instincts?"_

_"That you would be here Misaki. After all, this is my first Christmas—"_

_"..without you.."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"Oh Misaki…"_

* * *

As Misaki laid his head on his shoulder, Saru leaned closer to ear and tucked the scarf in. It was red and blue, something that he had knitted in his free time, the blue and red thread criss-crossing the cloth. Ever so softly, he began to sing as Misaki's lids slipped over his eyes, his breathing slowing down to signal that he was falling asleep.

Saru sighed and lifted Misaki up, carrying him back to his apartment

After all, he had thought that he would never get to spend Christmas with his beloved Misaki again.

However, now as he watched his fiery-tempered brunette sleep beside him on the bed (he had changed Misaki's clothes), he knew he had just seen the impossible.

He had watched love begin again.

On this Christmas Day.

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas._

_ I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas._

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas._

_From the bottom of my heart._

* * *

Written for my baby sunhei18 on twitter! hope she gets better and will come back on TL soon!

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
